Dora Durhi
The Dora Durhi is a massive railroad gun superweapon, appearing in Warship Gunner 2. She straddles two sets of parallel tracks, is propelled by four separate locomotives and supported by two island forts that launch observation & targeting balloons. In addition, two fleets of enemy warships, along with a large number of shore-battery emplacements help protect her from sea-based attack. Main Plot: 'This superweapon occupies the straight between Bosporus and the Black Sea. Derailed by the FF, the guns weight crumbled the bridge underneath it and sank in the Bosporus, and they went into the Black Sea. Weapons Loadout: 1.1570mm howitzer, firing lava projectiles (unique weapon system) '''2. '''357mm Gatling Cannon '''3. '''12.7mm High-angle guns '''4. '''Multi-purpose missiles. '''Ingame Strategy: '''Dora Durhi hides in two tunnels located at either end of her track, but drives out to the center of the track (over the bridge) to fire her main gun. She is only exposed when firing and is immune to all weapon types (including area of effect) while in the tunnels. However, she is not a particularly tough superweapon and will go down fairly quickly once the player begins the fight proper. '''Quick Strategy: '''A sufficiently powerful battleship can destroy Dora Durhi on her first exposure with concentrated fire from heavy artillery. '"Proper" Strategy: '''Dora Durhi's speed is tied directly to the number of locomotives, driving her carriage. Her accuracy is tied to the number of spotting balloons airborne. From starting position, you should swing around the southern side of the western fort island, saturating it with main artillery to destroy its balloon launching capability. This will cut the number of balloons in half, affecting her main gun's accuracy. Once destroyed, accelerate and repeat with the eastern fort island, then clear the balloons from the skies with AA Guns or missiles. With this done, you'll be able to freely move about the map without worry of being hit by now wildly inaccurate, lava projectiles. Sweep the two fleets of cruisers and pick off any coastal batteries as you see fit. With her support removed, focus on attacking her when she positions over the bridge. You can slow her speed substantially by concentrating on the locomotives at either end, making her slow enough to accurately attack while she's moving. Lay down concentrated artillery until she is destroyed and you'll be treated to a satisfying cut-scene of the bridge collapsing under her, plunging her into the water. '''Trivia: Dora Durhi's name is named after Nazi railway supergun 'Schwerer Gustavhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schwerer_Gustav ''s sister, the Dora was deployed briefly against Stalingrad, where the gun arrived at its emplacement 15 kilometres (9.3 mi) to the west of the city sometime in mid-August 1942. It was ready to fire on 13 September. It was quickly withdrawn when Soviet encirclement threatened. When the Germans began their long retreat they took Dora with them.Dora was broken up before the end of the war, being discovered in the west by American troops some time after the discovery of Schwerer Gustav. Dora Durhi, like the real life Dora travel on two parallel sets of railway tracks obviously the only different is the real life Dora cannot traverse relying on the curved track to traverse and aiming